


Perfect

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post War, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Bill takes Fleur on their honeymoon and pampers her.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Author's Chapter Notes:

Written for the LJ community Romancingwizard. For their Deathly Hallows Missing Scenes Challenge. My prompt was Chapter Nine: A Place To Hide

* * *

"I already told you I 'ave not seen 'im since last summer." Fleur's voice was rising as she glared at her interrogator.

He growled at her. "I find that hard to believe."

Fleur just looked at him and shrugged. "Believe what you want.

The Death Eaters that had been interrogating her finally let her go after they were satisfied that either she knew nothing or she wasn't going to be saying anything anytime soon. She walked away from the interrogator, angry that their reception had been ruined. The one thing she was thankful for was that they had not interrupted the wedding. That had been perfect.

She spotted Bill talking to his father, and quickly  joined him. Once she was close he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.  She buried her face in his neck. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to be alone with her husband, hold him and forget about the bad and focus on the good. 

Bill tilted her head to look at him; she didn't realize his father had left. She glanced around and noticed that they were alone. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "You alright, love?" She simply nodded and he sighed. "Dad said they were leaving but he's almost positive we will be watched. He's going to send a message to Ron, letting him know we're safe and that we're being watched." He ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "Our Portkey leaves soon." 

She looked up at him; she didn't think he would want to leave his family after what just happened. She would have been disappointed, but she would have understood. A smile slowly crossed her face. "You still 'ave not told me where we are going."

He noticed her surprise and chuckled. "I want more than anything to be with you right now. You've already had to change the wedding site. I wasn't about to take away our honeymoon and it's supposed to be a surprise."

She giggled and he led her upstairs to his room where their bags and the Portkey were waiting. After final goodbyes to their families, they placed their joined hands on the Portkey and felt the tug at their navel and they were gone.

When they landed, she was in front of a beautiful villa. He stepped behind her and before she could even ask he leaned forward and spoke quietly in her ear. "Italy, Lake Como to be exact. You told me on our third date that Italy was one of the few places you had not visited yet. I thought what better time to visit than on our honeymoon."

Fleur could feel the tears in her eyes and turned around in his arms. "I can not believe you remembered zat. You are ze most amazing man. _Je t'aime_."

He leaned down and kissed slowly. "I love you too. Now let's get inside so I can take care of you."

They walked the short distance to the villa and Fleur couldn't help but take in the scenery. It was so beautiful here and as much as she wanted to spend the entire honeymoon in bed with her husband, she couldn't wait to explore this part of Italy. Once they reached the door it opened and a house elf came out and took the bags. Bill picked her up and carried her over the threshold and up to the master bedroom. 

She noticed that he seemed to know his way around the villa. When he placed her down in the room she looked around and went to the balcony to look at the breathtaking view. She heard him come out and join her, and she turned and gave him a curious smile. 

He leaned against the doorjamb and chuckled. "A curse-breaker I used to work with, his family owns this villa. He owed me, and since he couldn't come to the wedding he offered to let me use this place for our honeymoon."

He took her by the hand and led her back into the bedroom. She noticed the candles that he had thoughtfully lit while she was out on the balcony, a gesture so typical of him, and smiled. .  "Eet is lovely, Bill. Zank you."

"There is no need to thank me, _mon tresor_." She smiled when he called her my treasure, it was a special term he rarely used and only when they were alone. "Now go put on something comfortable or nothing at all and then come back and lay on the bed." 

She looked at him strangely before doing what he asked. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before undressing slowly. Her body was just starting to relax after her ordeal earlier and now she wanted nothing more than to be with her husband.  She came back wearing nothing and lay down on the bed on her back. She heard him chuckle. "Lie on your stomach if you please, and close your eyes."

She flipped over onto her stomach and closed her eyes. She was starting to wonder what he was up to. She heard him walk over and then felt him get into bed and straddle her back. Then she felt something warm and oily on her back and she moaned softly at the sensation. She loved when he gave her massages. She could feel the tension starting to flow out of her as his hands worked the muscles of her back. The attack on the reception had made her tenser then she realized and she was beginning to tire after a day that had begun very early for her. 

She wasn't sure how long she lay there before she felt Bill lay down by her side and pull her to him. She curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. She felt awful. This was supposed to be their wedding night, and here she was falling asleep on him. She felt him kiss her forehead and lay his head back down. "Sleep love. We have all week to enjoy each other. Tonight just sleep while I hold you." She drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man she loved. Their day might not have turned out the way she had always dreamed, but in his arms she knew it had been perfect.


End file.
